The New Partner
by Kit-Kat92
Summary: A little story of Elliot and Olivia becoming partners. ElLiv later on. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this on my mind since forever. Hope you like.**

Elliot walked into the station house to find nothing new there just the same old things Munch and Fin bickering and Jefferies yelling at Cassidy about staring at her butt. When he reached his desk he noticed his partner's desk was empty and no one was in it. He looked quizzically at the desk when he heard his captain's voice.

"Elliot you're being partnered with someone else." He said.

"Why? What happened to Landon?" He asked using his partner's last name.

"Because he couldn't take SVU anymore, so he wanted out." With that he turned around and started walking towards his office. "You're getting your new partner tomorrow." He said.

Elliot hated getting re-partnered, especially with rookies. He watched in amusement as his friends bickered and kept to himself for the day preparing himself mentally for whoever he was going to get this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia Benson walked into the building, where she was to work for the special victims unit, with her held up high. She had heard that the SVU was hard to deal with but she didn't care. She'd always wanted to work in SVU because of her childhood and what she was.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned her head to meet with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Are you going in?" The man that the blue eyes belonged to asked.

She nodded and stepped in; they were the only ones in the elevator. "Are you new here? I have never seen you here before." He asked her.

"Actually, I am, Olivia Benson." She said sticking out her hand to him.

"Elliot Stabler." He introduced himself to her. _"Wow she's beautiful."_ Elliot thought to himself as he watched her pull her hair back behind her ear.

"I see your going to the last floor, isn't that the Special Victims Unit?" She asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" He asked not noticing the floor she had pushed.

She was just about to speak but was interrupted when the elevator came to a stop. "Well, nice meeting you." Elliot said rushing out before she could say anything. Elliot hoped he'd see her again.

Oh wouldn't he be surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these kids, well adults or SVU so relax. Ha. So it's been a while and I'm "new" at this again so if my writings rusty, sorry. Enjoy.**

Olivia walked into the Special Victims Unit and looked for someone to escort her to the Captain's office, but everyone seemed busy. She saw an older man poke his head out of an office and call out the names "Munch and Jeffries." She laughed to herself at the name, Munch and decided to walk towards the older man.

As she walked towards him she asked. "Captain Cragen?"

He looked at the woman and smiled slightly. "Yes ma'm how may I help you?"

She smiled a bit back at him and stuck her hand out. "Olivia Benson." Was all she got to say before he shook her hand quickly and pulled her into the office. Her eyes widened a bit as she took a seat and he sat across from her.

"So you're my new detective?" She nodded and knowing what he was thinking, exactly what everyone else was thinking _"What is a woman doing as a detective in the SVU?" _

Before he could ask she answered. "Well... I have sort of a special connection to this Unit." He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued. "Not many people know that…well…I'm a rape child…"

He looked at her and thought twice about what she'd said. "Well… Ms. Benson, do you think that qualifies you to work in this? I mean… we see some very tough things in this job. My longest working detectives can't take it themselves sometimes."

Olivia thought about it herself but nodded. She'd wanted to do this for a long time, she wanted to help people that needed help, no one was really there for her mother after her rape and it lead to the semi-horrible childhood she had.

"Well then Ms. Benson welcome to the Special Victims Unit." He said sticking his hand out towards her as she shook it. He stood and she stood right after him, as they walked back outside she caught site of two men and a woman standing by doughnuts and coffee, "the tag of the cop". The captain walked her towards them and called out "Stabler!"

The man she had seen on the elevator turned to look at him and was baffled seeing the same woman from the elevator, Cragen brought her closer to them and introduced them to her. "Olivia, this is John Munch" he said pointing to the oldest of the three "Monique Jeffries" he said pointing toward the woman "and your new partner Elliot Stabler." She shook everyone's hands and smiled as she shook her new partners.

**Short? Sorry. Reviews please!**


End file.
